Shattered Dreams
by Evita Potter
Summary: PG For some muder plots/ Lily and James in 7th year and Lily is mad at James because she thinks James is falling for a Siltherin.
1. Default Chapter

"Oh, Amber that James Potter is so attractive! To think, no I know he loves me! He told me at Care of Magical Creatures. He said that dim-witted Lily Evans is just a pushover. I'm the only girl he'll ever want. He said he was going to break it off with Lily tomorrow!!" Casey said   
  
Lily had been behind the oppsite bookshelf. She sunk to the floor clutching her chest as the unpleasant words came out of Casey's mouth.  
  
  
"What did he ever see in that mudblood 'Lily Evans' I have been tying to catch his attention for a long time." Casey said   
  
"Well, let me see she's popular, pretty, smart and kind?" Amber said  
  
"SHUT UP! Who is your friend? Mudblood? Or me?"  
  
"Lily has never been unpleasant to me and I guess she would do anything for anybody!"  
  
"You are so dumb Amber!   
Ah, Casey Potter, that will be my new name. Now that smart know-it-all is out of the picture. James said he'd make arrangements for Lily to meet him at the library and tell her the good news. Come on I must go to see sweet James."  
  
The two walked out of the library. Lily didn't understand what she was hearing, it was just a thing for me to get mad at James, and she said to her self. She wasn't going to say anything.  
  
Casey started laughing. When they were clear site out of the library  
"Amber! She was in the next row of shelves! My plan, it worked! Lily will be mad at James than he will be mine!" Casey said  
  
"But...." Amber mumbled   
  
"Oooo that Lily Evans, she took my Head girl spot!"  
  
"How are you going to get James in the library?" Amber asked.  
  
"I'll make a note from Lily and ask him to meet him at the library!"   
  
"Your horrible Casey."  
  
"I know! If I'm lucky maybe she'll cave in and kill her self."   
  
"NO! Don't say that Lily is kind, I can't stand you some times Casey." Amber said walking away.  
  
"Don't move Amber Moyer!" Amber stopped but didn't look back,  
"I swear to Salazar Slitherin if you ever say anything about my plan I will kill you. Or I will get you out of Hogwarts. Mark my words!"  
  
Amber started walking again; she was just Casey's sidekick and was always intimidated by her. Casey made Amber do her homework, and other odd jobs but Amber had always been too scared to ever say anything. She wasn't going to let Casey hurt Lily she was too nice too pleasant.  
  
Amber looked out the window she saw Casey and James meeting by the lake. Casey tried to put her arm around James but he said something to her and inched to the oppsite direction.  
  
Casey had never been good at potions so, she asked Professor Taylor, the head of the Slitherin House, if she could have a tutor. Casey being one of his favorites said she could have a pick between Lily and James the top students. Of course she chose James. Every day she was to help her at potions, she even asked Professor Taylor if he could arrange James to help her on other subjects too.  
  
Lily dazed walked around the library. She looked out the window and saw James and Casey. Casey looked around and saw a flush of red hair she hoped it was Lily and kissed James on the cheek.  
  
"Casey! Please don't I'm dating Lily." James said standing up  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry James just at home at Wales that's how we say thanks!" Casey said with a cute smile  
  
"Okay I guess but, please don't do that I feel bad towards Lily right know we are supposed to be spending her 'Quality time' with each other and I don't' want any bad thoughts going through her pretty little head." James said sitting back down.  
  
"Oh, how sweet, you must really love her," Casey said but turning away and sticking her finger down her throat.  
  
"I do, just between me and you when we graduate from Hogwarts I'm going to ask her to marry me."   
  
"Oh James! I'm so glad for you!" Casey said hugging James, who was too happy care.  
  
Lily stood there in shock her whole body was shaking, she felt very faint she turned around and was about to fall but, was they're standing behind her and caught her.   
  
"Lily what's wrong?" Remus asked trying to help her back to her sense.  
  
"Ah nothing Remus, I'm just feeling a little tired, it's this weather, I guess I should be going now, bye." Lily said running out of the library.  
  
  
  
  
James sat at down at Griffindor table for lunch and saw a note addressed to him  
  
James,   
  
I have something very important to tell you. I can't say anything now. Pretend like I haven't given you this letter. It is a life and death situation. Tomorrow meet me at the library pretend like you wanted to see me.  
  
Love,  
Lily  
  
James looked around and then put the letter in his pocket. Then Peter, Remus and Sirius came over and sat by James.  
  
"Where's Lily?" James asked  
  
"She was feeling a little sick." Remus said  
  
"Oh, where is she with Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Should I go look for her?"   
"I guess what ever you want."  
  
James ran off from the table, but came back.  
  
"Do you think I should bring her some food?" James asked  
  
"Go a head, just don't pull any fast ones on her when she isn't feeling good!" Sirius said.  
  
  
  
A/N  
I thought I should just make a few alterations. Thanks to the person who put the story on their favorite list! This is just a working title any suggestions? Please review that what keeps me going! Oh sorry about spelling Madam Pompfey wrong I'm too lazy to go the book and look it up~  



	2. REVENGE OF LILY

  
James went around looking for Lily she wasn't in the hospital wing, or the common room, or the girls' dormitories. He was wandering around when he saw Lily. He waved his hand in the air to get her attention, but she was looking at the ground.  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" James asked  
  
"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" Lily screamed  
  
"Shhh, Lily are you okay? " James said hugging her.   
  
"Get away from me. Please go." Lily said starting to cry  
  
"Bye the way I need to see you in the library tomorrow, then maybe you can explain...."  
  
"I HATE YOU JAMES! HOW COULD YOU?!!!" Lily howled   
"Lily what's wrong? Don't be upset, please." James said trying to stroke Lily's cheek but she turned away.   
"I heard her talking," Lily took a deep breath," A Slitherin! YOU TOLD ME I WAS THE ONLY ONE YOU LOVE!"   
  
Lily started crying even more. She was a seventh- year at Hogwarts, and she had over- heard a Slitherin seventh-year talking about her love affair with James, Lily's long time steady boyfriend. Lily's screaming had made a scene in the hallway and a bunch of people gathered around them.   
  
  
"I SAW YOU! Your weren't my partner in potions, you didn't sit by Remus, Sirius, and Peter either. I thought you weren't in the class. I looked around and you were with that. Casey Stephens!!"  
  
"I was helping her I was tutoring her you know that."  
  
"OH SURE TUTORING! SHE SAID EVERYTHING! THEN I SAW YOU OUT AT THE LAKE!"  
  
"No, it's not like that! Please!"  
  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me JAMES POTTER! I know everything I'm not as dumb as you think I am"   
  
"Lily please don't assume I love you I love you with all my hart."  
  
  
"So, what do you love that Casey Stephen.. I mean Casey Potter with everything else? Don't you ever come near me again! I thought we had a future together!"   
  
"We did, no we do!"  
  
SLAP!!  
  
"I SAID DON'T LIE TO ME."   
  
Lily ran off and crashed into Professor McGonagal.  
  
She kept running Professor McGonagal was too shocked by Lily's rudeness she didn't say anything/  
  
Lily finally reached the Fatlady.  
  
"Albert" Lily said to the fat lady and slammed the picture shut.  
  
She ran past Peter, Sirius, and Remus. Sirius stood up and tried to see what was wrong. Crying even harder she ran to the girls' dormitories and locked the door to her room. Sirius was banging at the door  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" He asked  
  
"Please Sirius go away! Don't tell James I'm in here." Lily said  
  
Lily knew she shouldn't have said that because Sirius just went to see James  
  
Lily sat on her bed with face in her hands.  
' No, I can't be true, James would never do that. He loves me he wants to marry me and grow old together.' She gasped 'He's tired of me! I'm too hideous for sweet hansom James. He doesn't deserve me, I'm worthless...... I should of known.  
  
No, I'm going to get that Casey! She will be sorry! Lily got out her wand and said   
  
"GOLDINE!" To a picture frame of James  
  
The picture came out of the frame and a pink light came out of the picture then started to burn. She stormed out of the room, on a hunt for Casey............  
  
  
Hey! Umm I gonna need 20 reviews before I make the next chapter  
  



	3. Drama Classes

Lily stormed out of her room in pursuit of Casey. She was half way down the steps when she stopped and crumpled to the floor. She was breathing hard; she knew it would be wrong to go to Casey.  
~ I'll get in trouble~ Dumbledore will take away my head girl spot~   
Lily started sobbing again.  
  
"La La La..." Some one coming up the steps sang.  
  
Lily ignored it.   
  
"Oh! Lily what's wrong? Why aren't you in class?" The girl asked  
  
"Britney, please..." Lily said but couldn't finish because she started to hiccup.  
  
Britney, who was Lily's outgoing best "girl" friend from a wizarding house, came and sat by Lily on the steps, and put her arm around Lily.  
  
"Lily, you're shaking! Does this have to do with James?"  
  
Lily couldn't speak.   
  
"Come-on, Lily you need to go to bed." Britney helped Lily up and the two started up the steps.  
Some one was walking up the steps.  
  
"Lily, Professor McGonagall is worried about you!"   
  
"I, I don't care."   
  
"Lily!" The person said  
  
"James!" Lily said.  
  
"Oh, Lily you're a wreck! I'm sorry, nothing happed!" James said  
  
"Thanks for the complement, James." Lily looked at her watch, "Shouldn't you be with Casey?"  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily took the watch and threw it at James.   
  
"Here's you dumb watch!"   
  
James gave Lily the watch just after she found out her father died. Lily gasped then ran up the steps. Just before she was at the top she tripped and hit her head on the handrail. She just lay there then James tried to go and help her.  
"Just go, you've hurt her enough!" Britney snarled. Britney was always nice to James. Britney gave James one last death stare before he started down the steps, when he looked back Britney shaking Lily to get up.   
  
"Lily, Lily please get up!!!" Britney said, "GO JAMES!!!" Britney said throwing a shoe at James that was lying in the hall. Britney looked up to see if James was there she waited a bit then said,  
  
"Lily, okay he's gone!"   
  
"Britney! Oh that was mean." Lily said rubbing her head  
  
"Well, he did hurt you! Are you really hurt?"  
  
"Yes! Ouch!" Lily said rubbing her forehead  
  
Lily had really fallen, when she did Britney said don't get up.  
  
  
"Britney what has gotten into you lately?" Lily said starting to stand.  
  
"I don't know I like James and all but, I just wanted some revenge after what he did to you!" Britney said helping Lily, "Do you want to go to the hospital wing, you're bleeding really bad."  
  
"Okay I guess but I just don't want to run into..." Lily started crying again.  
  
The two walked to the hospital wing (with no encounters with James).  
  
"Lily Evans! What happened to your head?" Madam Pomphey said  
  
"Oh I just tripped while going to my dormitory" Lily said  
  
"Why weren't you in class?"   
  
Lily started sniffing...  
  
"Madam Pomphey please, I don't think Lily wants to talk about it!" Britney said   
  
"Oh alright, ok Lily just sit here on this bed." Madam Pomphey said going to her office, "Oh Miss Rusnak, you can leave now, Lily doesn't need you here."  
  
Britney walked out of the hospital wing, muttering to herself. She walked down the deserted hallway; she heard a noise and turned around.   
  
She gave a small scream,  
"Oh James," Britney said, then changed her tone, "Oh, James Mr. I'm too good for my girlfriend."  
  
"Britney, noting happened, why doesn't anyone figure that out??" James asked   
  
"All the facts point that you are cheating on Lily." Britney said then turned around   
  
"Is Lily okay, is she still at the hospital wing?"   
  
"Yes.. how do you know that? Oh, it's that map of yours. Why don't you go check for your self?"   
  
Britney turned around and walked away.  
  
James started waking towards the hospital wing. The door was semi-open so he looked in. He saw Lily on a bed, with Madame Pomphey putting a big bandage.  
  
"Okay dear you can take it off tomorrow morning."  
  
"Do I have to stay the night here?" Lily asked  
  
"No, but please be careful."  
  
"I will. Good bye"   
  
Lily started to walk out as soon a she turned around her smile turned into a frown. Then she saw James.  
  
"Lily...." James said   
  
Lily didn't say anything she just looked at him, tears streamed down her face. Then she turned away.   



	4. James' show

Lily ran down the hall as soon as she turned a corner so James couldn't see her.  
She stopped and sat down in a corner she started crying again. She sat up when a picture started asking her questions. Then started walking to the Griffendor house. She dragged her self into the common room.   
  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" A second year asked.  
  
"Lily are you okay?" A fifth year asked.  
  
She kept walking, she thought to her self  
  
'I'm glad, James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius aren't here'  
  
Lily had stopped crying she was in a daze. She opened the door to her dormitory.   
Lily went to the toilet and threw up then took a long hot shower, hopping all her troubles would wash away but, she was wrong when she got out she was upset as ever then looked at her self in the mirror,  
  
"He's sorry dear, why don't you forgive him?" the reflection said  
  
"Does he think he can use me? Maybe because his plan was ruined he wants to come crawling back to me?" Lily said  
  
"What ever you think is right." The reflection said then the mirror ripped and Lily looked at her self.  
  
"I ugly, fat, and freckly no wonder James wanted to dump me!" Lily screamed at her self.  
  
Lily heard laughter in the hallway, Lily blew the candles out and went to her bed and shut the curtains.   
  
The door opened and four girls walked in, talking about something.  
  
"Boy am I glad Lily didn't see that show James and Casey put on by the lake." Jenna said  
  
"Me to, I always thought James wasn't like that." Kristen said  
  
"I guess James knew Lily would never go back to him after what happened. It looked like Casey was doing most of the action." Meagan said  
  
"Guys nothing really big happened, you saw it." Britney said  
  
"Saw what?" Lily said opening the curtains  
  
"No, noting!!" Jenna said   
"Jenna, please tell me!" Lily said   
  
"Okay, but don't get mad! James fell in the lake, I don't know how when we were walking out side James was in the lake. An octopus helped him out of the lake but he was unconscious Casey out of nowhere and started giving him something called, CPA." Jenna said  
  
"It's CPR Jenna!" Kristen said  
  
"Okay whatever, it looked like he was kissing him, probley some weird muggle thing! Why would Miss 'I hate Muggles'. He woke up he started hugging her and kissing her and they walked away holding hands I guess to the hospital wing. We followed them and when they were half way there James said something about you and walked away from her." Jenna said with a smile  
  
"Well, Casey started cursing then said something about you but, Peeves started singing then we couldn't hear her." Megan added  
  
"Lily dear, please go to be and just forget about this. You don't need James." Britney said comforting Lily  
  
"I would love to but I can't go to sleep, I can't even close my eyes." Lily said   
  
"I have a sleeping potion. I bought it in Hogsmade." Kristen said, "Then she went to her wardrobe and got out a large bottle. It said   
  
Dr. Sandman's no sand sleeping potion  
  
"I have never used it before. It was very unusually extremely expensive. But Lily you have that face that I can't say no to." Kristen said  
  
"Great, don't bother to wake me up." Lily said looking at the bottle.  
  
"Lily you'll miss your classes!" Megan said   
  
"I don't care, I don't care if I ever wake up." Lily said staring at the bottle.  
  
"Lily doesn't say that please." Jenna said  
  
"Yes, it is true! I have no one in the world that loves me. I have an evil sister who is the biggest Muggle in the world, I have no parents. James was the last person who loved me, well I thought he loved me. Guys I don't be surprised of you find me dead here tomorrow." Lily said   
  
"Lily!" Jenna said   
  
"Jenna, don't worry Lily has been lamenting and she hit her head, she's not thinking right, after she goes to sleep she'll be okay." Britney said so Lily couldn't hear her.  
  
"What?" Lily said, "Ah shut up! I hate you Britney always medalling with other people's business why don't you keep your bloody nose out of other peoples' affairs. Don't bother me!" Lily said closing her curtains.  
  
"Let's just go down stairs guys Lily needs her rest." Jenna said  
  
Lily was reading the front label:  
  
Large amount for multiple slumbers!  
  
She opened the bottle and saw a small amount of cloudy pink water. She sniffed it and felt tired. She drank the liquid in one gulp and fell asleep instantly.  
  
$#@$#@$  
About an hour later James came in the room.   
  
"Lily?" he said, "Lily are you awake?"  
  
James opened the curtains to her bed. He shook her gently.  
  
"Lily wake up please!" James said a little louder, "Lily nothing happened why would you think I would ever do something mean to you. Remember last summer? When you told me about your dreams about you and me? I'll never forget that, no matter what happens I love you I want to marry you."  
  
Lily showed no response. Good night Lily I love you, James said kissing her on the head and walking out.  
  
  
A/N  
Ok I know the way I made Lily is a little weird but hey, it will all turn out great in the end! Thanks for reviewing, if you guys can help me with the plot that would be great!!!!! )8o)  



	5. Too Much

  
Shattered Dreams Part 5  
  
"Jenna, look!" Britney said holding the sleeping potion Lily had taken that was on the   
floor.   
  
"What? Is Lily still sleeping?" Jenna said coming closer to Britney   
  
"Yes, she took it last night, I wouldn't expect her to be up its just 8'o clock she would   
be barely getting up now." Britney said  
  
"So then what is it?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Look the bottle's directions say,  
  
Fill with water, shake well, water will have become electric pink, fill cap dose."  
  
"I think Lily drank the whole thing!!"  
  
"I know! There is sill a few amounts of stuff left and on the bottle it says if any   
problem send an owl to   
  
Dr. Sandman"  
  
"Do you think Lily would mind if we use Bernadette?"   
  
"No, come on we have to hurry."   
  
The two ran out of the room not bothering to wake the others.  
  
On the way to the owlery the two stopped to see Dumbledore walking James to   
a carriage.   
  
"Sirius and Remus will know why James is leaving, you send a note to "Dr. Sandman"   
and I'll go see what happened to James." Jenna said running off towards the fat lady.  
  
"Okay, don't say anything about Lily!!" Britney yelled back just before Jenna went   
past a corner.  
  
Britney walked into the owlery looking for the mix snowy and barn owl of   
Lily's. James gave it to her after her other one Ralph went to deliver a letter to Petunia   
and never came back. Lily had named it after Bernadette after James' mum.  
  
  
Britney wrote the people at Dr. Sandman this letter  
  
To whom it may concern,  
My friend, Lily Evans had drunk your potion last night with out looking at the   
label. What do we need to do? Will she be all right?  
  
Please send back to   
Britney Rusnak  
  
Thanks   
Britney Rusnak  
  
Britney just went to the great hall; she was going to bring food back to Jenna.  
  
-0-0-0-0-  
  
Jenna ran to the fat lady and said the password and saw Sirius sitting in the common   
room.  
  
"Sirius, what happened to James?" Jenna said gasping for breath  
  
"Oh, his mother had taken ill, but he'll be back soon, I hope for Easter vacation. He   
needs to patch things up with Lily." Sirius said  
  
"Wasn't Lily supposed to go to James' house next weekend?"   
  
"Yes, they were to go for Easter, it doesn't look like it now!"  
  
"What happened at the lake?"  
  
"James said he saw Lily."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know I hope we can get this sorted out soon, do you want to escort me to the   
great hall?"   
  
"I guess hold on let me check on Lily?"   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"First she hit her head and started talking about killing her self then, she took too   
much sleeping potion."  
  
"Okay, let me go with you."  
  
"Sirius, don't say anything to James, I don't understand what the whole story is but, I   
don't want James worrying."  
  
The two walked up the steps.  
  
A/N  
  
Humm do I see a relationship between Jenna/Sirius?? Ummm, can you guy review   
more often just write something like: Bad, Good, I love you copy and paste!  
  
Thanks in Advance   



	6. Dream

Shattered Dreams part, 6   
  
  
  
Lily tossed and turned in her bed..............  
  
"Oh James I'll miss you!" Lily said squeezing James  
  
"Lily, it's just two weeks, you parents are over there." James said pointing to a car with three people around it. James was putting Lily's stuff on the cart and started pushing the trunks, owls and other things to the car.  
  
"JAMES! It's my sister what is she doing there? Something is wrong!" Lily whispered loudly  
  
"Shhh Lily calms down, please maybe she is just paying a visit to her favorite little sister!" James said   
  
"Sure, I haven't seen her in two years, after she turned eighteen she left the house with some Duresly guy. My dad said she doesn't like me that's why she doesn't come when I'm home on holiday and my mum says because she can't stand to see me because she is going to miss me more. Who do you think is telling the truth?"  
  
"Your dad"  
  
Lily and James stopped talking and put on their best fake smiles as they neared the Evans  
  
"Hello Lily, James how are you doing?" Lily's dad asked  
  
"Fine thanks Mr. Evans, how are you Mrs. Evans?" James said  
  
"James how many times must I tell you? Rose and Mark I don't want to be too formal. Where are your parents?" Mark asked  
  
"There over there hold on let me get my mum and dad,   
  
He ran off, James came back with two people, the Potters and the Evans had a little chat then they parted when Petunia said  
  
"Oh, it was wonderful meeting you but shouldn't we get going?" She said looking at the Potters' robes and the scene they where making with all the Muggles.   
  
"Okay, next summer Lily has to come to our house!" James' mum said  
  
They said their good-bye's and walked away  
  
But James came running back,  
  
"Oh I forgot, bye Lily. He said hugging her and gave her a kiss on the cheek  
  
{Lily dreamt fragments of the three weeks}  
  
The three weeks was a living hell for Lily, half the time Petunia was making fun of Lily and James, her dad couldn't do anything because he said he had a bad cold, everyone seemed to know something going on except for Lily. Finally James came, and they went to Diagon alley for three days by them selves and came home very very late.  
  
Lily woke up at 12: 00, which was extremely late for her Lily usually woke up by 6:00. She saw a note from her mum saying Petunia and her went to a mall.   
  
Lily went down stairs and looked for her dad his car was still there, she went upstairs to wake James and look for her dad. Lily softly knocked on the door, and it opened a crack she pushed it open and...  
  
She screamed at the top of her lungs,  
  
  
"DADDY!" she whispered standing frozen in the hallway then James came in.  
  
Her dad was lying face down on the floor of his bedroom.  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" James said still in his PJ'S   
  
Lily couldn't speak; she just stood near her dad's body. James bent down to see if he was alive, he was dead.  
  
James called the ambulance and they came and got his body he was gone. The whole time James just held Lily close to him.  
  
Lily's mum explained his health was getting worse and he didn't want to worry Lily. Lily locked her self in her room the first day then let James in the whole time Lily cried and slept in James' strong arms.  
  
At the funeral Lily sat alone on a chair in front of the casket, James had gone to get her some water and tissues.  
  
Petunia came over to Lily and looked at her in disgust   
  
"It's your fault!!!" Petunia said  
  
"Wa.. What?" Lily said  
  
"You and you dumb boyfriend! You knew he was going you had to bring that guy here exited him! You shouldn't be aloud here!!! YOU WITCH!" Petunia screamed  
  
Lily started crying and got in to her mum's car and drove away.  
  
Lily drove a beach were her and her dad would go all the time could remember her and her dad going there all the time. She loved it there, now her dad was gone. No one to comfort her when her mum and Petunia was mean to her, no one to send her a lily flower every week when she was at school, with a note saying I miss you. Lily felt horrible then she saw James coming near her.   
  
"Lily please don't cry." James said wiping a tear from her cheek.   
  
"I can't stop, why, why did die?" Lily said into James shoulder.  
  
"Lily, don't up set, I know you should or it's natural but be strong, be strong for me please?" James said  
  
"I love you James." Lily said  
  
"I love you too Lily forever and forever, I never want to be away from you this is the last vacation we have from Hogwarts and we don't ever have to be apart again."  
  
"Do you mean to get married?"  
  
"Maybe, I can see it now, we have a big house with green grass and white picket fence, and our kids are running around out side and our first child just got her letter for hogwarts"  
  
"Oh James!"  
  
Lily fell asleep crying in Lily's arms.....  
  
  
Lily woke up in a cold sweat, Britney was standing over her bead.  
  
"Humm Lily how was your sleep?" Britney said  
  
"What what are you walking about?" Lily said  
  
"You took a sleeping potion!" Britney said  
  
"What! You let me? What was I thinking?" Lily said "I had a dream when my dad died, hey how long was I asleep?"  
  
"36 hours I think you took a little too much."  
  
"I love James"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I still love him, you know what I'm going to have a long talk with Casey! And I want to kiss James all over!!!"  
  
Lily stood up and quickly changed  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To see James!!!"   
  
"He went to his house, his mother took ill."  
  
"When will he be back?"  
  
"Sirius said he is due back today."  
  
"Well I'm just going to have a little chat with Casey."  
  
Lily ran out of the room and was looking for Casey.   
  
She found her just by the main doors.  
  
"Casey!" Lily said  
  
"Yes?" Casey said reaching for her wand  
  
"JAMES IS MINE!"   
  
"Is that so? Well how is he going to be yours when you dead?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Plopciust!!!!" she said pointing her wand at Lily   
  
  
Lily screamed  
  
James was coming up the steps to Hogwarts when he heard the scream. He knew it was Lily he remembered her scream from the last summer.  
  
"Lily!!!!!!!" James said   
  
Lily was lying limp on the floor with no one in sight. James dropped his bag and picked up Lily and ran for the Hospital wing.............  
  
  
  
A/N: YO YO! Wazzup! NOTHING MUCH HERE I'M FINE THANK YOU! PEASE REVIEW OH FOR THE PERSON SAID NOT TO KILL LILY ERR. I CAN'T! She can't be dead how would she have Harry? Then the whole plot will be ruined!  



	7. 

  
  
Shattered Dreams Part Seven.  
  
Author's Note/ I haven't decided what will happen to Lily so this is a dream James had when he was at his house, and some events of what happened.  
  
  
When James neared his house he saw his dad waiting outside their house. James stepped out of the carriage and ran to his dad and gave him a hug. His dad told him to go into the house and put his stuff away while he talked to the driver. His dad came back.  
  
"Okay James the guy said he'd be back in two days." Mr. Potter said  
  
"How's mum?" James said  
  
"I don't know, she has been sick lately and the doctors say she is just getting worse." Mr. Potter said  
  
"Why isn't she at the hospital?" James said  
  
"James, they said it wouldn't matter."   
  
"So, she's, dying?"  
  
"I can't believe it either." Mr. Potter said hugging James, "She wanted to see you I sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore and he said you should go home as long as you want. Is Dumbledore still the same always nice?"   
  
"Yes still, where's mum?"  
  
"Up stairs I'll go make some tea, just be quiet if she is sleeping."  
  
  
James walked slowly up the stairs, and went to her room. James opened the door and saw his mum sleeping, she was very pretty and he could see her pretty face under all the pain. He sat down on a chair and waited for her to wake up.   
  
After a few minuets she woke up,  
  
"James? Is that you?" She said  
  
"Mum? Oh, I missed you." James said hugging her.  
  
"How's school? How's life being the head boy?"  
  
"Fine, it's sort of hard to be head boy, and still fool around all the time."  
  
Mrs. Potter laughed, " James, you know the Lorie charm?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, it's this charm where a person puts part of them in an object, for example if I did it to something you can always see me as you remember me and talk to me."  
  
"Er...."  
  
"Like a painting, but it wouldn't be able to have conversations just yes, no maybe tell stories."  
  
"Oh, okay why?"  
  
"Well I just did it last night and I want to give it to you."   
  
She took a necklace off her neck and gave it to James.   
  
"Mum! I never saw you with out this necklace."  
  
"Just rub the pearl in the center and an image will come out."  
  
James tried to rub it.  
  
"I have to be dead James. Please go, I want you to remember me as I was and not me now, I'm a wreck. Just come back in the morning." She said  
  
"Mum I want to marry Lily." James said   
  
"James that's great, tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry that I won't be able to make it to your wedding." She chuckled to her self and motioned James to leave. James crashed in to his dad when he was coming out of the room.  
  
"Sorry dad." James said  
  
"That's okay let me go give your mum her tea then I talk to you." Mr. Potter said  
  
  
James walked down the steps and sat on a chair in the living room. Ten minuets later his dad came down and sat next to James, he seemed to know what James was thinking.  
  
"James, she has something called Cancer, a muggle disease, it's to late to do anything."  
  
"I know, I took muggle studies, how long until she... dies."  
  
"A month. James it's getting late I think you should go to bed, the driver is coming around ten."  
  
James went up to his room and felt weird sleeping in his own room while school was in session.  
  
He fell asleep fast.....  
  
~*~*~*~~**~James' Dream.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
James saw Lily in the Hall,  
  
"LILY!" James said  
  
Lily came running over,  
  
"James, I'm sooooooooo sorry! I was so wrong! I love you!" Lily said hugging James, "Can we go for a broom ride?"  
  
James and Lily went out holding hands, they were flying high on the broom.   
  
"JAMES!! GET ME OFF OF THIS!" Lily said  
  
"Okay, what's wrong?" James said  
  
"THE BROOM IT'S JERKING!!" Lily said  
  
"Lily, I don't feel anything." James said  
  
"LOOK THERE'S CASEY WITH A WAND!!!!"  
  
"Lily I can't go down when I want to get lower it goes higher!"  
  
"JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lily slipped off the broom, she was hanging on by her hands, James tried to get his wand out but it fell to the ground.   
  
"LILY TRY TO STAY ON."  
  
Lily slipped off and she fell when James saw her hit the ground he had control of the broom. James saw Lily on the ground, he was at least 70 ft in the air, and he knew she was dead.  
  
"Lily!!!" James screamed when he picked up her body  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
  



	8. Comming Back, and HORRIBLE, BAD Casey

James thanked the driver and started walking towards the school,  
"James, I'll get your bags in your room soon I'll just call an elf. The Headmaster said to send you to his office when you return." The driver said  
"Thank-you again," James said smiling but when he turned around frowned and looked at the ground. James started towards the school again thinking what the Marauders had been up to with him. He kept thinking of things so that he could get his mum and Lily off his mind. Then he heard a scream he thought it was Lily he knew it was Lily, which that made him run faster to the person who screamed.  
When James got to the steps the opened the doors and saw Lily lying lifeless on the floor, he looked around for anyone that could have done this to Lily but the hallway was deserted. James kneeled down by Lily's side and whispered   
"Lily, Lily get up," he started to shake her. He gently picked her up and started to run for the hospital wing. He thought to him self,   
"Lily she feels so light........................... flash back  
  
$#@$#@$@#! $#@$#@$#@%^$#^$#@%*&)*&(&#@%#! &*&)&%#@$%$! (*()*&%#$@%(*)*&$@%@  
FLASHBACK  
Three weeks ago Lily and James were in the library, Lily was sitting on James' lap.  
"James, do you think I'm fat?" Lily asked  
"What?" James said laughing, "No, you're the prettiest girl in Hogwarts!"  
"What does that have to do with me being fat?"  
"Lily, I have to go tutoring Casey!"  
James got up and kissed Lily on the cheek, Lily sighed then picked up a book and started reading.  
  
James looked at his watch and ran to the classroom; in there was Casey tapping her foot and chewing gum.   
"Your late, darling!" Casey said standing up then walked closer to James and hugged him.   
  
"Wow, I'm glad you're happy to see me! Okay what do you want to go over today?" James said   
  
"I don't care what ever you want, James."  
  
They went over the lesson then Casey said,  
"James what's wrong? You seem upset, did you and Lily break-up?"  
"What? OH NO, Never Lily has this thing she thinks she's fat." James said  
"Oh, that's too bad, yes, yes I mean about the fat thing. Well I'm fine I'm just going to go look at the library for a bit see you later honey."  
  
Casey went into the Library with Amber,  
"Remember speak a little louder than usual!!" Casey said  
"Okay, Okay what ever," Amber, said  
Casey dragged Amber to the oppsite bookcase from Lily,  
"I know that was so mean of James making fun of Lily like that!!!" Casey said  
"What did he say?" Amber said  
"He said she was complaining about how fat she is James agreed with her then he was saying she should go on a whale diet, or he is going to dump her fast!!"  
"No! James says that?"  
"Yep he explained the whole story, poor Lily."  
  
Lily started crying, but then she thought it wasn't James' fault he was just stating facts............  
  
At dinner...  
  
"Lily you're not eating, what's wrong?" Jenna said  
  
"Lily what's wrong? Do you want me to talk you to the common room?" James said  
  
Lily stopped eating or just eating and putting spells on the food, she took energy potions when she was feeling weak.  
  
$#@$#@$#@$#@$#@%#@%@#$%#@$*@#*$#@*$*#@$*@#*$@#*$#@*$*#@*$*$@*$@#*$*@$&@#*@#*$*@#*$*  
  
  
James ran all the way to the hospital wing, he kicked open the door and yelled for madam Pomphey.  
  
She looked at her and pointed for James to set her on the bed,  
  
"Go get Professor Dumbledore! Hurry!" Madam Pomphey said  
  
Madam Pomphey changed Lily into a nightgown and gasped when she saw the bones on Lily's body. Dumbledore opened the door and looked at James and Madam Pomphey with a severe face.  
  



	9. kiss and make up

  
  
  
A/N, Sorry star child about the depressing stuff that is really the only kind I can do! I am working on another story, but it about the sad, and depressing, that one sort of is too! :( :) Can you give me any ideas? After a week of Lily being in the hospital wing she finally woke she looked around and saw James talking to Professor Dumbledore. She weakly said, "Oh, James." James ran over to her side took her hand. "Lily you don't hate me! How do you feel?" he said Lily seemed to draw a blank on that subject, she paused and said, "Professor Dumbledore!!!! Get him out of here!" Dumbledore laughed and walked over to her, "Lily calm down, please!" he said sort of laughing with a twinkle in his eye as always.  
Lily started to look worried, "Where am I?" she said "You're in the hospital wing, don't worry in a few days you will be back to normal. And about James, there is no need to be upset with him. Really he saved your life if you weren't in the hospital wing in time to be given the counter curse you would have died." Dumbledore said "What about Casey? What about her kissing you? What about every thing she said? Every thing fit together perfectly." Lily said looking at James "It was all a plan for us to break up. Slithern's are supposed to be cunning." James said Then Dumbledore started on the story: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*FlAsH BaCk ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* Casey ran down the hallway, hoping nobody saw her perform the curse on Lily ~I hope no one sees her, she'll die and James will be mine~ "What are you up too, Casey? No good I suspect?" Amber said "Of course, I'm glad your not suddenly warm hearted, I hate that goody two shoes more than any thing else in the world," Casey said "the we should do the right thing people. Or I hate Mudbloods and muggles even more!" "They are so odd! What did you do?" Amber said hiding the torridness in her voice. "Nothing, really nothing, well nothing important." "Casey, you didn't! She could die!" "Amber I know what I'm doing, you better not suddenly let that slip out, or you'll be sorry, I'll do that curse again if I have to... yes to you!" That five days later... Amber didn't say anything she just fell asleep in the Library, when she was asleep she was screaming, "Casey did it she killed Lily!" "Jenna, do you hear what that girl is saying?" Kristen said "Yes, Casey problem did that to Lily that bloody..." Jenna said "Please keep a civil tongue! Go find Professor Dumbledore and bring him here I'll make sure she doesn't leave!!!!" Kristen said while running off "Then we caught her, she told every thing about Casey, Casey is going to be expelled for everything she did." Dumbledore said. "James I'm so sorry, why did I ever think you would do that to me?" Lily said with tears coming down her face. I'll go leave you two, alone... and maybe distract Madame Pomfrey." Dumbledore said walking off.  
  
"Lily...it's all my fault. You could have died, why did I let her do that stuff to me?" James said trailing off  
  
"James, don't worry please....." Lily said but was stopped because of James started to kiss her...  
  
Then Lily started to hit James in the head for him to stop kissing her. Because Madam Pomfrey was coming in the room.  
  
"Owwww! What is it Lily?" James said  
  
"It's Madam Pomfrey!!" Lily said  
  
James stood and up and started talking to Lily.  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned around.  
  
"Lily really we could do that later, you need your rest." James said  
  
"I'm doing pretty fine for a girl that was to be dead a few days ago." Lily said laughing  
  
"A week you were out for a week." James said very harshly  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Okay?" James said "Are you going to be like a good girl?"  
  
Lily laid back down,  
"I feel fine, James, please don't worry."  
  
"Lily, you should see your face, you're so pale, whiter than you usually are."  
  
"Okay, okay..."   
  
James took Lily's hand and held it as he sat down, with in minutes she was fast asleep. James said,  
  
"Lily?" very faintly to see if she was asleep, she didn't answer..... he kissed her cheek, moved her hair gently out of her eyes, and walked out of the room.  
  
_*_*_*_* 5 MINUETS LATER_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Lily opened her eyes and look around to see if any one was there. No James, thank god...  
  
She stood, and looked for her wand, couldn't find it. She slowly sat up, feeling tired, than she put one foot on the ground than the other... she fixed her light pink nightdress and walked out of the hospial wing...  
  
  
OKAY, I'M BACK WITH THIS STORY, HUMMM WHAT IS LILY DOING???  
  



	10. Back fire

AN: Can any one please instruct me on how to do html? Thanks to my favorite author in the whole Ff.net Trinity Day, I have decided to go on with this story!  
  
  
  
  
Lily slowly walked out of the hospital wing, her head up high... after looking around for Madam Pomfrey.   
  
Looking at the classrooms that seemed to be empty, she figured it was lunch or teatime. After getting half way to the great hall she began to feel very tired and slowed down. She had to sit and rest on a chair that was in one of the hallways.  
  
The bell rang, and the people were just about to be leaving, she picked up her pace a bit, but was still struggling, she felt as if any moment she was going to fall over. She had to do this; her mind was made up.  
  
There she was Casey Stevens, with her friends.  
  
~Okay, Lily now or never.~ Lily said to her self walking over   
  
~Maybe this isn't a great idea~ she thought again   
  
"Casey, we need to talk." Lily said to her  
  
Casey was eyeing down Lily, looking at her pink nightdress, giggling out loud.   
  
  
"Why would I want to follow you? You over grown doll baby." Casey said  
  
"Because I have a wand and you don't" Lily said knowing that she didn't have one. She was going to do this muggle style!"  
  
Casey turned around and said to her friends making sure that Lily didn't hear her,  
  
"Sorry, but the Mudblood wants to see me."  
  
Then silently following Lily whispering curses under her breath.  
  
"What is it that you want? You know today is my last day here because of you." Casey said in a bitchy voice.  
  
Lily turned around looked Casey in the eye and started,  
  
  
"That's what we were going to talk about, you almost killed me and you say it's my fault?"   
  
"Too bad I didn't! Anyway I don't want your stupid boyfriend anyway, I think he's..."  
  
  
Before Casey could finish Lily punched her in the eye, Casey fell on the floor but, got up and jumped on Lily and started to punch her and said,  
  
"No magic? Fine, you should have though maybe you would have won."  
  
Lily covered her eyes and started screaming, she tried to get Casey off of her but she was too weak.   
  
While punching her and kicking her Casey was yelling out these things.  
  
"I wouldn't want your dumb boyfriend any way! If he would go for a dumb Mudblood like you."  
  
"I hope you do die!"  
  
  
"CASEY!" Professor McGonagall screamed while running up the hallway.   
  
Casey just glanced at a mad, horror stuck teacher running towards her. A thought of stopping crossed her mind, but she thought she was already getting expelled.   
  
~I want to do my job right.~  
  
  
Lily was under Casey kicking her legs, now being able to do much. She felt blood running on her face. Now she was just seeing blurs.  
  
Professor McGonagall tried to pull Casey off of Lily but she kept going at her.  
  
  
"Harel Reorea!!" Professor McGonagall said while pointing her want at Casey.  
She flew back with force and fell on her butt, then she stood and straightened her self up a bit. She had a very smug look on her face. Looking at Lily lying lifeless on the floor.  
  
  
"You, stay here!" Professor McGonagall said, looking the maddest she has in years.  
  
  
She kneeled down to Lily and tried to help her up. Lily's hair was messed up, her nightdress was ripped and she was bleeding on several spots of her face, her lips where already getting puffy. Professor McGonagall, stood while Lily got back on track.  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay dear?" Professor McGonagall said to her favorite student in a sweet voice.  
  
  
Then Lily fainted....   



End file.
